The MA8 Series
The MA8 Assault rifle, is a weapon series created by the Misriah Armories in 2561 CE. The MA8 is a variant of the old MA5, which it replaced after highly succesful field tests on the UNSC testing ground on Earth. The MA5 was then put into the use of Paramilitary law enforcement groups and security forces after the MA8 entered active field duty as the UNSC's standard armanent. It was offically put into use in Febuary 14th, 2561, although it was already being used by Special Warfare groups in January 2nd, 2561. *'Type: Assault rifle' *'Created by: Misriah Armories' *'Used by: UNSC' *'Made in: 2560-2561 CE' *'Rate of fire: Fully automatic' *'Fires: 8.6mm armor piercing rounds' *'Used in: The battle against rebel insurgents after the Human-Covenant war.' *'Other names: ''The thunder, boomstick, hammer, deck cleaner, sweeper, best friend...''' HISTORY After the events of the Human-Covenant war, and the First and Second battles of Earth, humanity was seriously crippled, and its military power had been greatly reduced. The Unified Earth Government, decided to focus on creating a more stable, and advanced military in year 2557 CE, and began listing up weaponry that was to be replaced with more powerful variants. One of these weapons was the MA5 assault rifle, which the UNSC had used for several decades even before the Human-Covenant war had started. Although the weapon was reliable, powerful, and a good all around fighting weapon, the UEG decided it was time to take the next step towards being a more greater and advanced military power, and thereby listed the MA5 to be replaced. After three years of development, the Misriah Armories began to construct the MA8 assault rifle, the next step of human assault weaponry. It held hardly any similarities with the MA5, except that it was fully automatic, and it was gas-operated. In July 17th, 2560, the Misriah Armories anounced that the newly developed and constructed MA8 would be released in 2561 into the use of the UNSCDF Marines and Special Warfare groups. In January 2nd, 2561, the MA8 was put into field testing on Earth. The MA8 was highly effective against organic targets, capable of shredding it with less then a dozen well placed shots. Special Warfare groups were given the MA8 for active field usage that same day. Although only around 1,000 samples of the MA8 were put into use, hundreds more would follow up later, and in January 22nd, the MA8 was the Special Warfare groups and NavSpecWep's standard weapon on the field. In Febuary 14th, 2561, the UNSC Marines were equiped with the MA8, who learned to love the raw firepower of the newly designed weapon. The first active deployment of human Special Forces with MA8s was on March 4th, 2561, when a company of ODST operators were sent to battle against United Rebel Front insurgents on Mars. After a swift four hour battle, the ODSTs had over two hundred confirmed kills, a majority of which had been killed by the MA8. The Marines first used this weapon on March 30th, 2561, once again versus rebels, and proved highly effective in the battle that followed